Chocolate Addicts Anonymous
by JailyForever
Summary: Remus goes to his first meeting after a rather embarrassing incident.


**Advent Gift!Fic for:** Butter

 **Pairing:** WolfStar

 **Scavenger Hunt:** Every Wolf needs its Star. Need I say more? Write.

 **Writing Club:** Chocolate Covered Anything Day - Write about Remus Lupin :p Covered in chocolate (optional)

 **Word Count:** 885

* * *

Chocolate Addicts Anonymous

"Hi, my name is Remus," the newest member said, introducing himself. "And I am a chocolate addict."

"Hi, Remus," the rest of the group chorused.

"Remus, tell us what brought you to our meeting today," Sirius requested.

"I guess, I've always had a fondness for chocolate," Remus said. "I never really thought it was a problem though, until recently. Well, two days ago to be exact."

Remus hesitated and started bouncing his legs up and down, and picking at a loose thread on his cardigan. This was nothing out of the ordinary for newcomers. Although, none of them looked quite as good as him in a cardigan.

"In your own time; we're all friends here," Sirius told him, leaning forwards. "What happened?"

"I was on a date," Remus began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "His name was Lucius. We had been flirting on and off at work for months, and he finally asked me out last Friday. He took me to this great restaurant… and there was the most enticing chocolate fountain in the middle."

Remus paused, feeling his mouth begin to water as he recollected the glorious sight.

"Go on," Sirius said, becoming more and more invested in Remus' story.

"I tried to restrain myself; I really did," Remus said. "But the pull was too much… I had to have a taste."

"I see," Sirius murmured, his eyes completely focused on Remus.

"No, you don't," Remus muttered. "I got up, almost as though I was in a trance, and walked over to the fountain. It was only supposed be a taste, I swear. I dipped a finger in the fountain, ignoring the sign that clearly stated "No Drinking From The Fountain" and it was like heaven. I am deeply ashamed of what I did next."

"What did you do, Remus?" a redhead in the group asked.

"I… well, I lost all control of myself," Remus whispered, hanging his head in shame. "I climbed into the fountain and immersed myself in the delightful substance."

Sirius gulped. Remus covered in chocolate… that would be quite the sight.

"Carry on, Remus," he said as his mind began to wander. "You're doing very well."

Sirius' eyes looked up and down the length of Remus body, his mind barely registering another word that was being spoken as images of the two of them together flooded his mind.

 _Sirius observed the man on the bed. He was completely undressed and covered in chocolate. He made several sounds of approval as he approached him._

" _You look good enough to eat," he whispered seductively, licking a bit of chocolate off his cheek. "Mmm, you taste good too."_

 _Sirius continued to lick the chocolate off the body of the sex god who was lying on his bed._

" _Remus, I wish we could stay like this forever," he murmured. "Just you, me and the chocolate."_

" _We could," Remus whispered softly. "But only if I get to return the favour."_

" _For you, my love, anything," Sirius answered as he worked his way south._

"Sirius, earth to Sirius," someone said, drawing him out of his fantasy. "Snap out of it!"

"Sorry, yes, where were we?" he asked, making a mental note to call his sponsor after the meeting was over. He blushed slightly when he noticed the knowing look on Remus' face… the man who had the starring role in his ill-timed fantasy. "Thank you for sharing with us, Remus. Would anyone else care to share this evening?"

When no one answered, Sirius offered them a smile.

"Well then, that concludes this evening's meeting," Sirius announced. "Same time next week. And remember: stay strong."

The group bid their farewells to Sirius and began to filter out until only Remus remained.

"You did well today, Remus," Sirius said as began to stack the chairs. "Not many newcomers have as much courage as you had today. They either don't speak at all, or sugar-coat their problems. But you didn't and I commend you for that."

"Thank you," Remus said, picking at the loose thread on his cardigan again. "I don't think I would have been able to though if you hadn't been leading the group."

Sirius stopped stacking the chairs and turned to face Remus.

"What's so special about me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I guess you have a comforting presence and I feel as though I could say anything when you're around," Remus said, offering his a smile. "Like how much I want to kiss you right now."

 _Did Remus just say what I think he just said?_

"Yes, I did," Remus answered, taking a step closer to Sirius.

 _Crap, did I just say that out loud?_

"Yes, you did," Remus laughed, taking another step towards him.

 _I wonder if he knows how much I want to kiss him too… looking all sexy in that cardigan._

"I do now," Remus said, taking one last step towards Sirius and stopping in front of him. "And I'm glad you approve."

Before Sirius knew what was happening, Remus lips moving against his own and it was even better than he imagined it could be. Dare he even say, he tasted more delicious than chocolate.

"I think I just found my new addiction," Remus whispered against Sirius' lips.

"As do I," Sirius answered. "As do I."


End file.
